Dreaming a Dream of You
by Neon-green-nails
Summary: When a young girl named Renana starts dreaming of a man,the one and only, Leon S. Kennedy she goes out looking for him, but what will she do when she finds him? possible LeonXOc


"Leon!" A scream rang out through the abandoned house. A small girl looked up with tears in her strange ruby colored eyes. "Leon….." She murmured aloud, this was the name she'd woken up screaming many a night now. She didn't know why, she couldn't recall ever knowing any Leon's. Then again she couldn't recall much these days. She looked to her beaten and battered white board that held all sorts of names and symbols upon it. "Leon S. Kennedy? So that's your full name…." The girl said as she looked at the board and drew the name _Leon_ in purple marker. "now that I know your name I have to find you." The girl said slamming her fist down onto her palm, a sign of resolve. "Renana, you shouldn't be up so late." A voice gravely voice said and Renana looked up at her only companion Gilbert. With his thick tree trunk like frame and angry looking features Gilbert was scary to everyone, well everyone but Renana. "I know Gil but I had another nightmare." Renana said pouting as she cocked her head innocently her electro-shock blonde hair falling all around her childish face. "Ah about those monsters again." Gilbert said, it wasn't a question more of a statement. "Yeah…Gilbert this time there was a man there…." "This Leon guy again?" Gilbert asked, arching a slender brown eyebrow. "No…his name was….Wesker." Renana said closing her eyes as she remembered the frightening mans name. "Wesker? Odd name don't you think?" Gilbert said and he received a nod from his younger partner. "They were fighting Leon and Wesker….and I dunno why but it seemed like Leon knew him. He wasn't like the other zombies Leon had a connection to this guy." Renana said her pale eyebrows furrowing together. "Alright now Nana, go to bed. Before you hamster commits suicide." Gilbert said chuckling, the laugh rumbling in his broad chest. "Alright." Renana sighed and laid on her small battered cot, she had work tomorrow after all. "Night Na-chan." Gilbert said as he exited the room. "nighty night, Gil." Renana replied before falling asleep her nightmares still plaguing her.

"Agh!" Renana yelled as she ran down the stairs of her home hurridley her hair looked like complete and utter fuck hair.((Hair you get after having sex or just waking up)) "GILBERT!" Renana yelled as she stormed into the kitchen where Gilbert idoly munched on some toast. "Yes?" He asked looking up at her with devious emrald eyes. "I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP!" Renana yelled her eyes ablaze. Gilbert chuckled as Renana began her 'you should have woken me up' speech. "And i told you before i went to bed that i ha-" Gilbert shoved a piece of toast in her mouth succesfully shutting her up for a moment. "Renana, you always forget that your clock is broken, it's only 7:30 your shift doesn't start until 8:30." Gilbert kindly pointed out, Renana who had been frothing at the mouth suddenly quieted. "Oh." she said as she tilted her head innocently and looked to Gilbert with appologetic eyes. "Sowy Gilbewt." She said in her cutesy baby voice. "You're forgiven, Nana." He said ruffling her hair in an older brother sort of fashion. "Well seeing as i have a while i think i'll do some grocery shopping." Renana murmured seeing that Gilbert had basically cleaned out their whole stock, again. "Alright, where do you plan on going?" Gilbert asked looking at Renana as she grabbed her car keys. "Just to the Win-Dixie right down the road. Won't take no time at all to get there and back." Renana smiled and hugged Gilbert tightly her skinny arms not fully going around his large waist. "'Just be careful alright?" Gilbert asked, worrying for the small girl. "Gil I'm a 17 year old girl, ya don't have to treat me like a baby." Renana said and sighing Gilbert tugged a strand of her hair. "look i found you in the back allys of Nevada, i have to worry." Gilbert said. "Yeah, yeah. By the way are there any reports on a missing 17 year old?" Renana asked looking up hopefully at Gilbert who shook his head. "none." Renana looked down, disapointed. "oh." She said quietly, several months ago Gilbert had found her in Carson City in Nevada but nobody had ever reported her missing. "Hey Gil? Do you think...that maybe my family, if i even have one, abandoned me?" Renana asked her head down, tears were welling in her eyes. "Rena, what have i told you about thinking that way?" Gilbert asked angrily as he forced her to look at him. "if you do have a family out there they probably think that you and your friends are on a trip or something! Nobody would abandon a girl like you in the middle of no where!" Gilbert was yelling now, after all who could abandon somebody like Renana? She was such a sweet caring girl. "You're right. Sorry for even thinking that sorta thing." Renana looked up at Gilbert and smiled. "Thanks Gil." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah just go get some food woman. I will need lunch after all." Gilbert said chuckling as Renana nodded and ran out of the house eagerly.

Renana sighed as she began filling her shopping cart. "Macaroni, Ramen, Yaki-soba...yucky-soba is more like it." She murmered as she threw in Gil's favorite food. As she turned around she slammed right into somebody. "Oh shit, mother fucker of fuck! That hurt!" She yelled from her position on the ground as she clutched her throbbing head. "I'm sorry miss." The person said, their voice was pretty deep obviously indicating a male was speaking. "Yeah i'm sorry i ran into you i really shouldn't be cussing my head off now should i?" Renana looked up and froze, a pair of hazel((Are they not hazel?)) eyes gazed down at her. He was tall, slightly pale, had a muscular build and brown hair that part of it covered his left eye. "L-leon?" She asked unsurely as she watched the man from her dreams stand up straight and look down at her his hand, formerly held out to her, now firmly by his side. "Do I know you?" He asked, not what Renana was hoping to hear. "No...but i think i know you. Leon Scott Kennedy?" Renana asked as she stood, her ass throbbed from her trip to the linolium floor. "How do you know my name?" He asked and Renana sensed a slight hint of worry lacing his voice. "I don't know." Renana said, it was the truth after all she had no idea why this man had been haunting her dreams. "Who are you?" Leon asked looking warily at Renana, as though her answer might kill him. "Renana...just Renana" she said, she really hoped he didn't ask about the last name. "No last name?" Well so much for hoping. "There might have been one once...i don't remember it anymore though. lost my memories couple months back." Renana said knocking on her head for emphasis. "I see." Leon said taking a step back. "Why are you afraid of me?" Renana asked eyeing his other foot as it began to ease back. "i'm not, i just don't like when random girls happen to know my name." He said his eyes narrowed slightly, whether in suspision or not Renana didn't know. "Well you know my name and i know yours, it's not so random now is it?" She asked and as soon as the words came out of her mouth, he was gone. "Hey wait!" Renana yelled but by the time she reached the end of the aisle Leon was gone. "Damn." She growled, the bastard had run away from her! "Well at least i know he's here." Renana muttered narrowing her eyes as she continued her shopping.


End file.
